


Just Another Argument

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's movie night in the TARDIS for the Sixth Doctor and Peri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Argument

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spydurwebb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spydurwebb/gifts).



> Prompt was Six/Peri, just another argument.

"We are not watching that again."

"But Doctor—" Peri whines from her spot on the sofa, a large bowl of kettle corn in her lap and the special Blu-ray edition of _Love Actually_ in one hand. "It's a classic."

"Not for you, it isn't." The Doctor plucks the Blu-Ray from her hand, examining it while walking back towards the large cinema screen the TARDIS has constructed for them. "Not in high def, standard def, or any other def, including lack of hearing. You want to watch some soppy comedic English film about the various ways in which humans can fail to understand the simplest of complex relationships, I'll take you back to Earth and you can live the slow path until Keira Knightley comes of proper age."

"But I thought you liked Alan Rickman?" 

"If I didn't know Rickman was human, I'd almost mistake him for my old friend the Master. Sadly, that man is just a fine actor." The Doctor places the Blu-Ray on a nearby shelf with other scattered Blu-Rays. "How about something a little less dramatic, hmm? The Three Stooges perhaps."

"But those are in black and white." Peri crinkles her nose before pouting. "Can we please pick something that might actually have some emotion?"

"Oh, I don't know, Peri." The Doctor slides a disk into the TARDIS provided player before returning to the sofa. The title sequence for the Three Stooges begins. "Never underestimate the power of Curly."


End file.
